


The Greatest Heist

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: RWBY
Genre: Body Swap, F/F, F/M, Life Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: Emerald steals Ruby's life and body
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai, Cinder Fall/Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose/Emerald Sustrai, Weiss Schnee/Emerald Sustrai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Greatest Heist

[Emerald casts her semblance over Ruby, who see’s her body shift before her eyes until she looks like Emerald while Emerald took her appearance]

[Emerald smiles as RWBY comes around the corner, feeling the effects of her strengthened semblance kicking in]

 **Emerald** \- [joy] YANG 

[Emerald hugs Yang] 

**Yang-** Did she hurt You Rubes

[Emerald nods]

[Yang’s hair flares]

 **Ruby** \- [feeling dread and hate as she looks at her team] W…what did you DO to me

 **Weiss-** Emerald Sustrai [holds out rapier] Surrender now

[RWBY jumps into position as the real Ruby takes several steps back, feeling confusion over what was going on] 

[Ruby concentrates and uses an illusion of her fighting her friends to escape, almost like she had done it before. She s skillfully makes her way through the back alley's of the town, picking a pocket or two before she reaches a secluded hideout. She walks inside and feels her heart sore at a visitor]

 **Cinder-** Hello Emerald 


End file.
